


Go Down

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Humor, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince's bodyguard's brother has an odd way of helping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> For Mythoughtcrime and their Spoiled Prince Au

He growled softly to himself as he removed his pink pill organizer from his desk. Ben considered a moment and then went into the kitchens, grabbing himself a bottle of vodka before heading back inside. The bottle was set down and he opened the case for the day.

He frowned as he looked inside. "Hux?" he called out. The bodyguard seemed to materialize out of nowhere, standing at his shoulder as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ben reached into his organizer and held up a piece of candy between two of his fingers, frowning in confusion as he looked at Hux for an answer.

"My brother visited yesterday while you were with your mother," Hux explained.

"Does your brother like blindly going through people's personal belongings?!"

Hux rolled his eye and held up a calming hand. "He does that with my medication and his own," he assured him. "He says taking a piece of candy with medicine makes one feel better." He watched as Ben frowned but opened the bottle of vodka, taking his medicine before taking a deep pull from the bottle.

He couldn't help but smile at the surprised look on Ben's face. "I may have also told him about your love and dangerously taking alcohol with your medication," he confessed.

"Water?!" Ben squawked.

"I've warned you about your bad habits..."

Ben huffed and pouted at him. A moment later he picked up the candy and ate it too.


End file.
